real_life_purifandomcom-20200213-history
Shiraishi kuranosuke
Basic Information DOB: '''April 14th '''Height: 178 cm Weight: 66kg Eye colour: Chocolate Brown Hair colour: '''Light Brown '''Job: '''Outside he's a yoga instructor. Inside he's a spy for the Japanese Government. '''Status: Single Partner: N/A Personality Shiraishi is that guy that's always easy to be around. He makes light and easy conversation with everyone, showing he's charismatic and laid back enough to get along with. It's obvious he doesn't have a hard time making friends. Yet despite this, he very much tends to keep to himself. In school, he was always found in the infirmary when needed. It was his favorite room in the entire school, though he was never there for health reasons. Whether it was to slack off or help the nurse, he never said and no one ever knew. It's his tight lips and ability to keep a secret that usually brings people in. He is a man that is trustworthy and honest enough that it's easy to see he would never betray a friend, let alone anyone else. However, it's his mischievous side that makes him the ideal type of person to be a government worker. The kind of man that can spin lies and look honest, while being deep under cover in enemy territory. In his youth, Shiraishi's lies were harmless. Meant mostly to control situations or people (such as Kin-chan) into doing things that were better for the team. Now, that has a whole new meaning. He likes to consider himself a crime fighter, but the technical term is "Spy". Shiraishi works with nifty, high tech gadgets and has wonderfully unorthodox ways of breaking the law to suit his job. He also does a smashing job infiltrating for information or taking a target down. History After starting high school, Shiraishi continued to play Tennis, along with most of the other players he competed against. It wasn't that he liked it much, but that he wasn't sure what to do with his time otherwise. Tennis had long-since lost it's appeal, despite the players getting more interesting and pushing his limits. It was the middle of his first year at high school, when any semblance of a plan started forming in his mind. One night, he and his sister Yukari were watching a movie. One of those super spy action films that his best friend liked and rambled on about. It wasn't particularly inspiring, but Shiraishi found himself wrapped up in the intrigue of doing what the man on screen did. He wasn't so naive to believe that it was Just Like That to be a spy, but it gave him hope for an interesting future. Upon finishing high school, Shiraishi moved from his hometown to Tokyo under the guise of simply going to university. He ended up getting into one of the more prestigious law schools. It was hard studying all the time while also holding down a job and doing self training so that he would be in shape, but he was always a hard worker and excelled in being "perfect". By the time he was 21 he had graduated with honors and applied to one of the government agencies. It took him two years to work through the ranks, while no one knew what he was doing. Not even his family. What was the point in being a spy if everyone knew, right? His first solo mission was to infiltrate, gather information, and eventually take his target into custody so he could be tried and convicted. Through no fault of his own, Shiraishi's mission was only successful because of his quick thinking and ability to create a great diversion. He was commended for his skills and given more opportunities to further his career. Despite having graduated with honors from a top ranking law school with potential to work at any law firm he wanted, Shiraishi did something unspeakable. He threw his family and everyone he knows off his tracks by giving law up and becoming a part-time yoga instructor. It hurts his family, in a way, to see him "waste his potential" but it felt like the best cover for them to never wonder what he was doing. And, for the days he's actually home, it really is a side job he loves doing. It's very relaxing and almost doesn't feel like work at all.